Vs. Dusclops 2
Vs. Dusclops is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 3/25/2016. Story Late in the evening, Brendan and Spinda lie outside the Pokémon Center, exhausted. Brendan: We did it. We mastered the move. Now, we stand a chance against him. The Phantom. Spinda: Spin. End Scene Timmy is locked away in his room, having a giant stack of homework to complete. Timmy: Aw! I thought that Ian’s help yesterday would get my mother off my back, but it didn’t work. A tap occurs at Timmy’s window, him looking. It’s his dad, Tommy Grimm. Timmy opens the window, revealing his dad was on a ladder. Timmy: Dad! What are you? Tommy: If you don’t leave relatively soon here, you’ll miss the contest. Go. I’ll deal with your mother. Timmy: Thanks, dad. Vivian is standing on the stage of the Contest arena, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy on the judge panel. Ian, Misty and Max are in the audience. Vivian: Welcome, everyone, to the Verdanturf Contest! Today, we have a wide array of coordinators prepared to show their stuff for you today! Today, we have three judges with us! First, the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta! One of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, our very own Nurse Joy! And now, I present to you our first coordinator of the day! Natasha takes the stage, pulling out a Pokéball. Natasha: Murkrow! Natasha throws the Pokéball, choosing Murkrow. Murkrow: Murkrow! Natasha: Confuse Ray! Murkrow fans his wings out, being surrounded by golden orbs, which glows with a gold flash. Everyone shields their eyes. Natasha: And as light rises, it must set to make room for darkness. Dark Pulse! Murkrow flaps its wings, releasing a pulse of darkness. The Dark Pulse cuts through Confuse Ray, blackening out the field. The crowd is confused, as the darkness passes, Murkrow on Natasha’s shoulder. The crowd goes wild for it. Vivian: Wow! What a combo! And with that, let’s move on to the next round! A Poochyena Howls to the sky, while a Spoink Bounces up into the air. Whismur uses Uproar, Skiploom uses Synthesis, and a Poliwrath uses Bulk Up. Next, we have Brendan! Brendan takes to the stage, drawing his Pokéball. Brendan: Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan chooses Spinda, who comes out dancing. Spinda: Spinda! Vivian: And we see Brendan’s Spinda once again! How will he amuse us today?! Brendan: Let’s see if you can find out! Spinda, Dizzy Punch! Spinda walks in a circle, fist glowing with multi-colored energy. Spinda punches the ground, releasing a flash of light, Spinda gone when it fades. The crowd is confused on where it went, as Brendan plays along. Brendan: (Playfully) Huh. I wonder where Spinda went? Brendan spins around, Spinda moving to stay behind it. The crowd chuckles, as Spinda uses Teeter Dance, causing Brendan to dance with it. Brendan: Whoo! Teeter Dance! Spinda goes in a circle, Brendan going with him. Brendan spins around to see Spinda, it gone once again. Spinda appears on Brendan’s head, posing happily. Spinda: Spinda! The crowd cheers, as Brendan and Spinda leave the stage. Vivian: And now, we have the final performance of the day! We have the infamous Phantom! Phantom: Dusclops, let’s show them how it’s done! Phantom chooses Dusclops. Dusclops: Dusclops! Phantom: Will-o-Wisp to Psychic! Dusclops forms a Will-o-Wisp fireball in its hands, as it floats up into the air. Dusclops continues to make more Will-o-Wisps, as they circle around the field, dazzling the crowd. Vivian: And we have a wonderful Will-o-Wisp and Psychic combo! Not something expected from the Phantom. In the coordinator room, Phantom returns, Brendan and Natasha glaring him down. Natasha: Not bad. He’s actually a powerful coordinator. Brendan: Yeah, sure. I’ll still beat him. Phantom: Good luck with that. I plan on winning this whole thing! Vivian: And, the wait is over! Here are the ones moving on to the second round! The screen with the contestants come up, with Phantom, Brendan and Natasha moving on. Brendan: Yeah! I’m through! End Scene Mr. and Mrs. Grimm are in a limo, driven by Sebastian, heading towards the contest arena. Mrs. Grimm: What do you mean that you let him go to the contest?! He’s supposed to be studying! Tommy: Relax, dear. You’ll see once we get there. They arrive at the contest hall, heading into to the auditorium. They see Phantom and Natasha on stage, their Dusclops and Murkrow battling. Phantom is currently winning the match. Natasha: Dark Pulse! Murkrow flaps his wings, releasing Dark Pulse. The attack hits Dusclops, as the wind force blows Phantom’s mask off. He turns rapidly to hide his face, but Mrs. Grimm sees that it is Timmy. Mrs. Grimm: Timmy?! But, no! Yesterday! Ian: That was me. Ian walks over, Wingull on his shoulder. Mrs. Grimm: You! The boy who got lost going to the bathroom! Why?! Ian: Because your son loves Pokémon, and he’s good at battling. Mrs. Grimm: I could care less if he’s good or not! I’ve forbidden him from having Pokémon! Phantom: Dusclops, Shadow Punch! Dusclops throws Shadow Punch, it flying forward, chasing after Murkrow who retreats. Murkrow is hit, Natasha’s points falling. The timer beeps. Vivian: And, time’s up! And the one moving on to the next round, is Phantom! Phantom: Ah-ha! Victory is mine today! Natasha returns Murkrow. Natasha: We still have much work to do, Murkrow. Natasha walks off stage. Brendan makes it onto the stage with another trainer, as they go to battle. Brendan chooses Spinda, while the other trainer chooses Poochyena. Mrs. Grimm: Poochyena? Tommy: Yes. It’s the Pokémon your parents took away from you when you were a kid, if I recall. Mrs. Grimm: What? I… Tommy: You became so upset after that. That’s why you won’t let Timmy have any Pokémon. Ian: That’s stupid. Mr. and Mrs. Grimm turn back to Ian, Mrs. Grimm obviously enraged now. Mrs. Grimm: Come again?! Ian: You’re not your parents. You can easily allow him to have Pokémon. Fix the problem your parents caused. Mrs. Grimm: Who are you to speak to me like that?! Ian: A boy, who also wasn’t allowed to have Pokémon, and defied that order with every fiber of my being. Think about how happy you were with your Poochyena, and how heartbroken you were when you had it taken away. That’s how Timmy will feel if you stop him now. Vivian: And, Brendan dominated this match! The matches go on, as Dusclops defeats Poliwrath, and Spinda makes Spoink dance. The final battle occurs, being Brendan vs. Phantom. Misty: Where did Ian go? It’s not like him to be gone so long. Max: I just want Brendan to reveal how his Spinda moved so fast in the performance round! Whatever move it was, he hasn’t revealed it yet! Vivian: Five minutes on the clock, and begin! Brendan: Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan chooses Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Phantom: Go, Dusclops! Phantom chooses Dusclops. Dusclops: Dusclops! Brendan: Psybeam! Phantom: Will-o-Wisp! Spinda fires Psybeam, and Dusclops fires Will-o-Wisp, the attacks canceling each other out. Brendan: Now, let’s confuse them with Teeter Dance! Phantom: Nice try! Dusclops, use Psychic! Dusclops lifts Spinda off the ground with Psychic, restricting its movement. Spinda is then slammed into the ground. Brendan’s points gradually go down. Phantom: Now, let’s give them a Hyper Beam! Brendan: (Dramatically) It’s time to reveal your new move! Spinda, Feint Attack! Dusclops fires Hyper Beam, as Spinda moves towards Dusclops. Spinda then twists and disappears, dodging the Hyper Beam. It reappears and kicks Dusclops in the face, it stumbling back. Phantom’s points drop dramatically. Vivian: And it’s revealed! Spinda’s speed came from Feint Attack! Max: Whoa! When did Spinda learn Feint Attack? Misty: It must’ve been after Ian’s battle with that red headed guy, and his Cacturne. It’s the perfect move to damage Dusclops! Phantom: Not bad. But we still aren’t finished. A glare catches Phantom’s attention, it coming from Ian’s goggles. Phantom sees his mom and dad there, them both nodding in approval. Phantom: Mom, dad. Brendan: Huh? Phantom removes his mask, tossing it to the side. Timmy: Now, let’s finish this! Brendan: Eh?! That rich woman’s kid?! But, you were there! Misty: So, it was him after all. Max: Huh? Did you know? Misty: No. I guessed, though. When Phantom escaped with that Mist after battling me, I thought it came from Wingull. I confirmed that I battled Ian when he said he was lost afterwards. Ian never admits that he’s lost. Max: Huh. That’s true. I guess you know Ian better than you think. Timmy: Dusclops, use Will-o-Wisp! Brendan: Huh? Oh, right! Feint Attack! Dusclops fires several Will-o-Wisps, as Spinda spins, disappearing as it dodges each attack. Brendan: Wrap it up! Teeter Dance! Spinda uses Teeter Dance, as Dusclops is forced to dance along. Dusclops looks silly as it dances, the crowd laughing. Timmy’s points drop, as the timer beeps. Vivian: And, that’s it! And the winner of the Verdanturf Contest, it’s Brendan! Brendan: Yay! We did it! Spinda: Spinda! Brendan is awarded his ribbon, as Timmy approaches his mom and dad. Timmy: Mom, I… Mrs. Grimm: Oh, save it! I have decided that as long as you keep up with your studying, (She smiles) you can keep battling. Timmy: Really?! Mrs. Grimm: Oh, Timmy. I’m sorry about not letting you do this before. But I won’t make the same mistake my parents made. Timmy: Oh, thank you mom! Timmy hugs Mrs. Grimm, all of them laughing. Ian smiles, and slides away into the darkness. Main Events * Brendan's Spinda learns Feint Attack. * Natasha's Murkrow is revealed to know Dark Pulse. * Brendan wins the Verdanturf Ribbon. * Some of Ian's past is revealed, including tension with his parents. Characters * Brendan * Ian * Max * Misty * Timmy (Phantom) * Natasha * Mr. Grimm * Mrs. Grimm * Vivian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Spinda (Brendan's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Dusclops (Timmy's) * Murkrow (Natasha's) * Poochyena * Spoink * Whismur * Skiploom * Poliwrath Trivia * Ian states that he wasn't allowed to have any Pokémon as a child, and fought to resist this. * Natasha uses Murkrow to compete, due to Roselia being injured from the previous episode. * Brendan shows one of his late night training sessions to learn Feint Attack, showing that he really does train last minute. * Brendan taught Spinda Feint Attack after witnessing Silver's Cacturne. * Mrs. Grimm allows Timmy to continue being a Pokémon Trainer. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan